The Harsh Rules of Convenience
by TamashaToko
Summary: Sequel to Marriage of Convenience: Complications with positive results, that had once described their relationship, but what if it's not strong enough to get past the complications? What if the end result is suffering for all parties involved?
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!!!** This story is a sequel to another I have written. If you are not familiar with the fanfic titled **Marriage of Convenience** than please go to my profile, look it up, read it, review it, enjoy ^_^

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Alegria meant complications with positive results. It was the simple of Kagome's favorite necklace that she wore around her neck everyday as well as the name of one of her precious children. Would this have any results at all though? Waking up in the middle of the night every night to her newborn son crying all alone...no one to help or be concerned.

Sesshoumaru....

He'd been gone for about a month now...well it felt like a month. She seen him last weekend when he came through to get a few things. He even kissed her and the kids good-bye, but it almost didn't mean anything. He had that auto-pilot like gaze to him that was associated with work. Something major was going on in the company...something she had no clue about because he refused to tell her never wanting stress from the working world to infect his happy home. 'His Escape' was what he'd been calling his home life, as though now it was too good to be real.

She could simply get on the Internet to discover what was wrong with the company or Sesshoumaru for that matter, but if her not knowing gave him some kind of peace of mind she would let him have it.

"Rin, Shippou, Alegria, and Koinu...I want to you to worry about them and them only," had been one of the last things Sesshoumaru said to her, "I can take care of myself and you like I intend to do no matter what. Don't worry Kagome."

"What is there to worry about?" Kagome asked almost frantically wishing he would slow down the packing process he started after he informed her he had to leave, "and where are you going, China, Korea, where?"

He didn't answer her for a while, but he didn't seem to like the silence as much as he use too, "I'll be close if there is an emergency, but if it's anything else please don't call me during the day."

"Sesshoumaru....you've never been like this before when it comes to a business trip," she noted, "I don't understand."

"I told you it's not a trip. I will be close...it's just better to go to the sharks than having the sharks come here and doing anything to disturb you. You just got out of the hospital...it's time to rest Kagome."

"I have four children I might as well learn to never rest," Kagome interjected sitting on the bed where he was packing his clothes so he had to look at her before she put her hand on his empty sleeve, "and where's your arm at?"

He scoffed, "I have no time to put it on. I prefer this."

Of course. They'd spent thousands of dollars on a fake arm that looked and functioned in such a real way, but it still wasn't good enough for Sesshoumaru he always just walked around without it. Soon though he caught her gaze and muttered something about not wanting a 'pity defense' before finally getting the case that held his arm in it.

"Sesshoumaru please," Kagome pleaded.

She remembered that night three years ago...almost four when he refused to take part in his own function, because he'd rather be with her and all he wanted to concern himself was her. That had obviously been thrown out the window. If it wasn't for a few weeks ago when they went out on a date and he talked about securing a deal that he would use to retire and help her raise the children she almost excepted that she would be competing for his attention against his work forever.

"Kagome unless you are an employee of mine it's none of your business...you know I don't want any talk about my father's worthless company in this house. This needs to be taken care of so I can honor my promise to you. Soon I will escape all of this and the family will be my priority again, but I need a little time. I will be back by Alegria's birthday."

"Do you promise?"

He didn't need to say the words. That was the great thing about their relationship. There didn't need to be much talking...things were just understood. Still...that didn't stop him from using his one hand to steal her away and lock her in a kiss.

Yes he promised, or at least she'd thought he did.

He never made it back for his second-born child's birthday. He didn't even call. Instead a generic birthday text message was somehow sent into Alegria's cartoon laptop toy, and what hurt more was that the few exchanges Kagome did share with Sesshoumaru he never asked about Koinu, their son.

He'd been so proud the day Koinu was born. He did favor Shippou as much as the others because to them he was their son now, but the fact that his beloved had given him his first-born son meant a lot to him. He hardly brought the children up now, but that could be her fault. The only times she could call him was way after the kids went to sleep and she wasted his few precious minutes with him begging for him to come home even for a few minutes since he was probably just on the other side of town. She almost convinced him one night, but that night he sounded exhausted on the other end like he hadn't slept in a few days and if he had to go work again early in the morning it made no sense to have him come back.

The worse thing though was when she'd go to the grocery store and she'd see an average family that had two families that obviously loved each other. She was jealous, but she hated admitting it, because by doing so she was telling herself Sesshoumaru didn't love her, which wasn't true. She just had to keep telling herself that everything he did was for them. He would quit pursuing money they didn't need and retire to them. He didn't even have to do all this...they didn't need this big house, or it's decorations, or gourmet food...she just wanted him.

"Koinu," she muttered slowly when she picked up her crying child, "please....mommy wants to sleep."

Damn that Sesshoumaru. Her children expected her to always be happy and energetic, but she'd been sleeping more than usually lately. What was ironic was that when Rin was an infant and wouldn't let Kagome sleep she spent that time with her daughter watching cheesy romance movies not understanding why people in the movies acted like they were on their death bed during a break up. She often wondered things like if losing a love one to death was easier, because you knew that life wasn't continuing for them, that there wasn't another woman they were loving as her life would do nothing more than stand still.

Of course she would never accuse Sesshoumaru of cheating. They'd gotten past that and he had a large family that would always be on his mind.

"Oh Koinu," Kagome almost cried when he let out a high pitched wail. She had to keep reminding herself that this was her house and no one would scream at her for her crying baby like they had in her apartment when she had Rin.

"Selena," Kagome called out going downstairs where the servants enjoyed a coffee and conversation with each other before returning to their private quarters or going home, "I hate to bother you but-

"It's what I'm here for dear," Kagome's personal maid whose job consisted of cleaning up after her while she was busy caring for her children, "don't worry he will be safe with me."

Kagome was nervous. Sesshoumaru had always reminded her that all their servants had been screened and given background checks and everything was fine, but still she never liked handing her child off the moment they became a burden. It was like a limb of hers was missing when she handed Koinu over.

"I am so sorry but-

"I told you it's okay Mrs. Murashu...you haven't slept in days. Oh dear..."

Oh dear what? If Kagome hadn't been keeping her manners up ever since marrying Sesshoumaru she would have snatched her child back the moment trouble was mentioned.

"Koinu's fever is really high," the maid noted, "do you want me to call the doctor?"

Kagome picked up Koinu discover he was really hot and nodded in response to her question. She was such an idiot. She was with her son all day why didn't she think to cheek him at all. She had to have felt him and thought nothing of it but she was too busy worrying about her husband and his stupid problems.

"Just tell them we're on the way," Kagome said urgently heading out to her car, "keep the others in bed."

The moment Koinu was secure in his baby seat she said Sesshoumaru's name so her car phone dialed his number and put him on speaker. No answer. This was an emergency though, so she said his name three times before there was an answer.

"I was in a meeting Kagome," Sesshoumaru's tired voice filled the car, but it was almost hard to hear over Koinu screaming.

"It's 10'clock at night," she breathed before getting on subject, "Koinu is sick. He has a fever."

She almost wanted to stop the car and scream when his response was, "So?"

"Sesshoumaru his sick and you're not here! You could be here and don't want to be!"

"Kagome."

How could he speak so calmly right now like he was doing.

"You could be right next to the hospital for all I know!"

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Koinu has a fever. The doctors will just give him antibiotics and what ever other medicine he requires. If that doesn't work they will treat him until it does."

She couldn't respond. He had a point that once she got to the hospital everything would be fine, but she didn't care. She didn't like how he was responding. He could have at least told her that she should calm down, or that he wanted to be there but was about to collapse from exhaustion. What was it with him lately? He'd left her in a loving way...now he was trying to push her and her sanity away.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"I have to talk to my lawyer Kagome."

"I'm sorry I guess-

Click.

The only sound there was then was the sound of Koinu crying behind her.

Was it her? Has she done something to make Sesshoumaru so angry with her that he would rather move out and be swamped with work than be with her? What could it be? He hated the fact that bought and ran a burger joint for kids rather than staying home to give every aspect of his life her full attention. That could be it, or the fact that she wasn't exactly a lot of help around the household other than taking care of the children. After all she did nothing when he packed his clothes with one hand.

He didn't need to treat her this way though. Making it so she had nightmares every night about life without him, and fearing she would make a wrong move to offend him to call off their arrangement of actually being a husband and wife who loved each other.

Maybe that was it. He could just walk all over her because of this. It was hard to remember back to when they were married in a courtroom and lived together as roommates. If it was true and he didn't love her anymore could she go back to that existence she came from? Would they still be husband and wife.

"He loves me," Kagome had to keep telling herself, "I know he does."

_________________________________________

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru's lawyer asked when his client hung up his phone.

"None of your business," Sesshoumaru shot back, "is there anything else?"

"Nothing else. It is late so I thought that maybe you need a day to think on our next strategy as well as what we talked about."

"It's your job to know about the law and your other sleazy lawyer friends. Is this really my best option."

"Yes," the man said before handing Sesshoumaru a few papers, "it's what's best for you and your children."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to look at the papers because he was very familiar with what was written on it. After all he'd been the one who'd written it and got his wife to sign it right away in passing after their make-shift wedding they had. It was a contract about how their marriage was suppose to work.

"None of this benefits me in the slightest, but I will think on it."

"Make sure you do. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Seven," he growled before collapsing on his hotel bed as his retainer drove off in a nice car that Sesshoumaru probably paid for from just one of these hearings.

He was so tired, but it was hard to sleep. So many things on his mind. The trouble he was in now, but what hurt him the most was the way he just treated Kagome on the phone, but he had too...if he acted otherwise he might become a little sentimental.

Now was not the time to feel anything. Not now that he had made a decision on what needed to be done with his recent problems....

Tomorrow he would have to make sure his beloved and mother of his children was served with divorce papers.

____________________________________________

Interested in knowing about updates, or need someone to talk too?

My Contact Information:

Facebook: Search Tomika Hapner in Huntington Indiana

Twitter: TamashaToko

Yahoo Messanger: kagome08arrowoflove

_______________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like Sesshoumaru said Koinu was okay. He was given some medicine and after a few more hours of just driving around Kagome was finally able to get her son to go to bed, but not before Rin and Shippou woke up wanting to play, so of course she joined them. She was never able to say no to them, especially when they were growing so fast. Soon Rin would be nine and become more interested in jewelry and the clothes she wore rather than smashing Play-doh in the carpet with Shippou. Already they were finding it hilarious to get Alegria's hope up by offering to play hide-n-seek with her and than leaving her in her hiding spot.

"It's okay sweetie," Kagome wiped the tears away from her toddler after finding her in the closet, "you need to stop listening to them."

"But mommy I want to play," she cried her golden eyes enhanced by the ears, "why won't they play with me?"

"You're too little Alegria," Kagome tried to ignore the dark circles under her eyes when they passed the bedroom mirror, "just wait til you get bigger."

"I wanna grow up," she muttered before Kagome handed her one of her favorite stuffed animals.

"No you don't," Kagome muttered closing her eyes with a yawn.

"Moms," Alegria pulled Kagome's hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Is Koinu going to be okay?"

"Yes be careful not to wake him up sweetie, his tired too."

"Okay, mom's."

She was already half asleep by that point so she couldn't even feel guilty about her child sitting there with unanswered questions.

"Moms are you dead," Alegria asked hitting Kagome in the head lightly with a stuffed animal.

"No," she muttered.

"You look dead."

"Okay."

"Alegria leave your mother be she is tired."

So she was already asleep then, because she was dreaming. She swore she heard Sesshoumaru's voice, and unlike last time they spoke it was soft and understanding. Yep, a dream.

"Daddy," Alegria said excited almost falling of the bed.

"Alegria," Sesshoumaru simply said before kissing her on the forehead before sitting down next to his wife, "Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru?" she opened her eyes now feeling awake, having a hard time believing this, "you're back."

"Is Koinu okay?"

"Yes," Kagome said quickly in the response to the subject she worried about so much last night before repeating herself again looking stupid, "you are back."

"Yes Kagome we've established that now go to bed."

She shook her head.

"Kagome," he hated it when he had to treat her about a child, but sometimes it was necessary, "please. You look half dead. I'll watch Alegria and Koinu."

It was hard to find the words to say, "I can't. How do I know you will be here when I wake up?"

"I promise."

"That doesn't mean anything anymore."

Sesshoumaru tried to pretend he didn't hear that because he really didn't have an excuse for that right now, "I will be here Kagome. I made reservations for us tonight to get something to eat."

"So now we keep promises to your favorite diner, but not your wife."

He simply sighed before reaching for the blankets on their bed and pulling it over her. He kissed her on her forehead, but that wasn't enough. He had to run his fingers against her skin. Wanting to feel how soft and warm she was. She was the only real thing to him right now, and soon it would all be over.

"Kagome," he spoke her name so softly to the point Kagome was no longer pouting, "just rest please."

Sesshoumaru was happy to see that Kagome falling into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face. He planned on tonight being perfect. At first he decided against this...it would make things hard when they both sat down in front of their lawyer and discussing their fate, but pushing her away to the side like he did last night was crushing him.

"Alegria," he said after putting his fake arm on, hating how he had to do it before he could hold his own child, but he was going to devote the time of Kagome's slumber to them. Things were going to get complicated.

"Dads?" Alegria asked.

He was in such a sentimental mood he wasn't even going to correct his child's grammar like he often did, "shouldn't you be playing with your brother and sister?"

"They made me hide in the closet," she pouted.

Hmm....sounded like what he once did with a little Inuyasha when he always wanted to play. It was hard to think of Rin doing something like that, so he already felt guilty. He paid attention to his children more than most of employees, but not enough to really know them, and wasn't going to find out for figuring out what to do was difficult. Shippou didn't know how to play catch and would rather play a video game, Rin didn't want to play with dolls anymore and would rather watch the Disney Channel (he loved his daughter but he wasn't going to suffer this Hannah Montana bitch or whatever the children were watching nowadays), and Koinu was sleeping off a fever.

"I garuntee you three don't act this way with your mother," Sesshoumaru sighed as he was trying to figure out where everything was in the pantry so he could get out snacks for the children, that made them all come out of the woodwork.

"Mom is still sleeping?" Rin asked annoyed getting her pretzels.

"Yes and she will stay that way," Sesshoumaru warned almost opening the fridge before deciding Rin and Shippou could pour their own juice and Alegria was already carrying her sippy cup around.

"When is she going to wake up?" Shippou asked but was ignored for Sesshoumaru had no intention of competing with their mother.

"So where have you been?" Rin than asked after a bit.

"Working, but I did receive an e-mail from your teacher Rin about your grades."

Quickly the young girl rolled her eyes, "but dad I just got a B in an English and I'm not failing anything."

"Too bad that you're going to be an A student Rin, and this school won't allow laziness."

She muttered something like whatever and he had to tell himself to calm down. It had taken so much effort on his part to get Rin into that elementary school, and lucky for them all her tuition had been paid for up front....so now soon Rin's stay there would depend on her grades.

"I got good grades," Shippou felt that he needed to remind the room.

"Yes and because of it you might get into a better private school and than eventually whatever college you want...unlike your sister."

"I don't care."

"Rin where are you going," Sesshoumaru snapped not liking his daughter's new attitude.

"Away."

"Rin," he snapped so she finally stopped, "you will not treat me this way and if I ever find out you have this attitude with Kagome there will be consequences."

Her voice became to tremble knowing her father didn't approve of how she'd been acting lately, "I want to watch TV."

"No," he finally yelled at them, "Shippou get that baseball I got you, and Rin get Alegria in the car. We're going to the park."

It took a while before the kids listened and scrambled to do what he said, but not after Rin and Shippou muttered something about not believing their father and that he would probably bring his cell phone or laptop and ignore them as usual.

"Sesshoumaru," a very tired Kagome then appeared in the kitchen, "what's going on?"

"I told you to go to bed..."

"I know...but I decided to change my clothes, so you are really going to do this? You are taking them to the park?"

He tried to remain stoic, but couldn't himself as he grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into him where he kissed her neck in a possessive matter.

"So much for sleeping," she noted with a smile before kissing him on the lips glad things were back to normal.

"You need to get your rest while you can," Sesshoumaru said in a low soothing voice as the fingers of his real hand went through her hair massaging her scalp, "you're going to need your energy tonight. I have to tire these kids out first."

"I'm sorry about Rin. I think she's mad at you."

"She has a right too, but she won't be disrespectful to any of us."

Kagome nodded. Rin never acted this way to her, but it at least it would no longer be tolerated.

"Be nice though," Kagome sighed sadly still not knowing about this little play date that was arranged.

"I will," Sesshoumaru smirked, "I might even throw a ball or two."

"Wouldn't want you to do too much?"

"It's nothing," he whispered to her, "I will do anything tonight. I want you to know that I love you and our children."

"I know that Sesshoumaru."

"I don't think you know exactly how much I love you Kagome," he said one more time before his hand traveled down her arm before he went to start up the car and spend quality time with the children.

Rin was quiet most of the way to the park and he just wished Rin would start something so he could discipline her, which would be a great distraction. Though eventually his prayers were answered when Alegria's teddy bear fell on the ground and she began to cry. That was good, because he'd been on the verge of almost shedding a tear.

Tonight with Kagome had to count.

_________________________________________________

Interested in knowing about updates, or need someone to talk too?

My Contact Information:

Facebook: Search Tomika Hapner in Huntington Indiana

Twitter: TamashaToko

Yahoo Messanger: kagome08arrowoflove

E-mail:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night had been perfect. After the children were put to bed by their father for once instead of an exhausted Kagome they went out to a lovely bistro for a delicious meal as well as a club for a few drinks after wards they lay on top of the bed together. A very sweaty Kagome made sure to kiss him deeply as though they would never see each other again after he'd done the same.

"I'm going to do something you might detest Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated after pulling away from her.

"What now?" she almost sighed.

Sesshoumaru reached for their bedroom remote and turned their television on. It was a chance from him getting on his computer or laptop, but was still distracting when she could hear the blaring cheers and commentary. Wait a minute, was Sesshoumaru watching a game? He hated sports, and he was choosing to escape her with this?

"Basketball? Why basketball?"

He continued to look stoic as he turned it down a bit, "It's the final game."

"There's been plenty of games, so why now?"

"That team," he pointed out the ones in the purple and blue jerseys, "is one of our country's finest. The Savage Youkai."

"They are winning," Kagome pouted laying back on the bed, "of course they are."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I told you not to detest me."

"I'm fine," she then sighed, "I mean I have missed you these past few days, but if watching this let's you relax then watch it."

Kagome now officially hated the game of basketball. Hate was strong word, especially to use against a game she never played or witnessed anyone play, but if it took Sesshoumaru away from her...it was her worst enemy.

There was then a lot of cheering as a commentator spoke happily, "and Bankotsu Banryu makes another basket putting the Youkai way ahead of the Dragons."

"Bankotsu is the star player whose brought the Youkai to five championship wins for the last five years," Sesshoumaru continued, "he just makes a few baskets and his paycheck is bigger than mine."

He witnessed Kagome rolling her eyes. Why didn't he understand she didn't care? She could care less about star players on a team that made too much money just for doing something that should have been fun.

"I don't mean to bore you," Sesshoumaru flashed that rare smile of his at her that always got her attention, "so maybe there is something that will keep your interest. Bankotsu and Inuyasha use to be best friends."

Okay a story about that idiot ex-boyfriend and brother-in-law of hers. Now she was interested.

"And believe it or not," Sesshoumaru continued, "but my brother actually played the little league equivalent of basketball when he was little."

Kagome smiled when she imagined a chibi Inuyasha running around a basketball court innocent and not cursing.

"Never thought Inuyasha cared about sports either," Kagome noted, "and he never mentioned it or has trophies or anything."

"He has a few that he probably threw away. He played and followed it religiously often forgetting to even eat sometimes. Then father got into the hotel business and our millions came in, and Inuyasha got older. He got offers to illegally transfer to whatever schools in the city he wanted for a guaranteed spot on their basketball teams...while his best friend Bankotsu was left at his run-down middle school that didn't have enough funding to keep the sport around, and soon they lost touch when Inuyasha met new friends that were in his own social class and even pretended to not Bankotsu when they ran into each other."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't believe it. Inuyasha's money has never affected him like that."

"There's a lot about Inuyasha you don't know. Trust me when that money came in he became a spoiled brat like most were. He only wanted to be with those who wouldn't accept him before and demanded the best from everything."

"What changed him?"

"Who knows. He was pretty much normal again by the time he was a senior in high school, and he thought everything would work out because the play-offs were coming around and he would get to see Bankotsu, whose family moved to another district just so he could play again. Inuyasha wanted to apologize for his behavior but Bankotsu was filled with way too much resentment for what had happened and how unfair it was that he worked for this and it was all just handed to my brother."

"So I guess they couldn't be friends again."

"Worse. Bankotsu before the game decided that Inuyasha didn't deserve to play so in a friendly gesture offered him a sports drink that was heavily spiked. Vodka for one to make Inuyasha one of the worst players out there as well as steroids knowing that all the teams in town were going to undergo drug tests the next day. Inuyasha failed the test, was suspended from playing, and eventually stopped caring about the game all together. Bankotsu on the other hand won all the play-offs, got a scholarship for college, and now is living the good life."

"So I guess Inuyasha doesn't exactly go to Bankotsu's games does he?"

"He ignores basketball all together cause thinking on it only reminds him what he could have had if it wasn't for Bankotsu's interference, popularity and wealth that he got on his own. Still if Bankotsu has another victory Inuyasha might go into self-destruct mode for a few days."

"He'll pull out of it," Kagome sighed laying back on the bed after Sesshoumaru finally decided to shut it off, though telling an unnecessary story about Inuyasha wasn't his reason for keeping tabs on Bankotsu.

"Kikyo is the best thing that's ever happened to this family," he noted, "she keeps that idiot out of trouble."

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked tilting her head, "then what am I?"

"Kagome," was Sesshoumaru's only response.

"That's nice."

Sesshoumaru released that smirk of his upon her again as he turned around and pinned her on the bed, "You're Kagome, a person, remember I learned not to treat you like an object...though I do desire you."

Kagome couldn't open her mouth to say anything just gasped before Sesshoumaru consumed her lips, her mouth, her thoughts. Even though he was the one who often thought of everything as object that needed to be possessed he was her prize. She went through hell and back ever since accepted his marriage proposal and her life before that had still been filled with hardship. She raised Rin when she was so young even though she didn't have too, and it all led to Sesshoumaru. If she lost him then it felt as though everything, her life, wasn't worth anything.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself but once again ravage her body. She wasn't an object like she wanted, but she would always be his. Nothing would change that. He claimed her innocence. He claimed all of her thoughts. Tonight when he had her it was though he was trying to make his last mark on her...he didn't want to be forgotten, because he would never forget her.

Thoughts of her kept him long awake after she'd gone back to sleep. Probably exhausted from her duties of motherhood, which made him act quickly when Koinu started crying. If Sesshoumaru decided to be like his father and make his children prove themselves to him to be worthy of being called 'his son' Koinu was failing compared to his daughters.

"I promise I won't leave you as well," Sesshoumaru told his son as he walked into the kitchen with the infant, "like me you won't have both parents together, but unlike my mother I will always be near actually caring."

It was strange how Sesshoumaru still had demons about it. People had described him as one of the coldest men out there, but yet the fact that a parent could go on with their lives while there was a piece of them somewhere else-

He had to stop thinking about it. He'd made peace with it. His mother was no one to him, and he would learn from his mistakes and not only do what he could for his children, but they would be on his mind every second there was still breath in him.

It was hard to let Koinu go back to sleep. Though he would always be near and always in the know about them...he was still unsure if he would see them again. Rin, Reimei, and Shippou were old enough to remember, and understand maybe why this had to be done. Alegria was still so small though and Koinu wouldn't retain anything. They would never know about how much he loved them.

Thoughts of Rin was bugging him as well. He was a few days from being out the door for good and he'd yelled at her. Their trip to the park was meant to be his good-bye to them in a way, but she'd been pouting. After he explained things to Kagome tomorrow he would try to make up for it. He'd thought for the longest time Rin would be his only child, so he did what he could to please her. Even go as far as marrying some poor wench who was always defying it. This was all done for her, and now it was going to be shattered, and right when they were at their happiest.

Day began to break when he finally put Koinu back into his crib. He gave Kagome one last kiss as she slept to get her energy back from last night before answering his ringing cell phone.

"Have you decided?" he was asked on the phone by his lawyer.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes. I wish to file for divorce at noon today, and not a moment later or I might change my mind."

He then hang up and sighed as he had to write out a note for Kagome to find. Where they would be having lunch, though he doubted she would want to eat. The next time he saw her he would have explain everything to her, and for all he knew it could be one of the last moments he would have with her all alone.

He couldn't sleep. It wasn't possible, not even a few minutes. He tried watching a movie he thought he would like since everyone was sleeping, but none of the words the characters said registered in his mind. He had a snack, and there was no taste. Eventually he just turned the news on and looked at the ceiling. Strange how a woman could make him feel like this. So desolate and empty. He couldn't imagine what the day after tomorrow would be. It was hard to believe he'd still be alive and breathing for he couldn't visualize what was going to happen after.

Not wanting to thank about it he decided to quickly look at his text messages. All the unread ones were old from Kagome wanting to know where he was and when he was coming home, and there was also a few from Inuyasha. What a friend Inuyasha was being to Kagome, for his half-brother knew everything about this and didn't share a word. According to his phone though Inuyasha was very concerned, and angry about something. So he'd heard about another detail his divorce that was being arranged.

After it had all become too much Sesshoumaru had no choice but to walk out of the house as quietly as he could. Drowning himself in paper work to prepare an explanation for Kagome would constantly remind him of his decision like everything else had been doing, but at least this would be constructive.

"Alegria," he said thinking about that stupid necklace he bought Kagome and his precious daughter, "where are my positive results?"

When Kagome woke up she frowned to find Sesshoumaru missing once again, but at least Koinu wasn't bent on keeping her awake every minute of the night for once. With all of her energy restored she went down the stairs with a smile and the intention of cooking her children a good breakfast, which would be a change from the cold cereal they'd been eating ever since Koinu was born.

As she removed some eggs from the fridge she was surprised to find a note from her love on the counter written on her kitten stationary.

Kagome-

Meet me for lunch at noon. Call my secretary to ask where.

-Sesshoumaru

She read it over and over again and knew something was wrong. Ever since becoming a real couple his messages remained dry and generic, but were usually longer than this and still requested her to call. Well call him...not his secretary. Why couldn't she call him?

Yes something was wrong.

__________________________________________

Interested in knowing about updates, or need someone to talk too?

My Contact Information:

Facebook: Search Tomika Hapner in Huntington Indiana

Twitter: TamashaToko

Yahoo Messanger: kagome08arrowoflove

E-mail:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What is it called when something happens in realty, but your mind is ready to block it out as though there's another topic it could be focused on? It can't be called denial in this case, because it was all right in front of her. If Kagome left this bathroom she was currently hiding in at this Cafe then she would have to sit down with the lawyer who would continue the conversation, if she called Sesshoumaru who was running late he would confirm what she'd been told, and what was up with Inuyasha? He usually always had his phone on him, but for the last few days he hadn't been answering at all.

After finding the note on the counter Kagome managed to push all the bad thoughts out of her head thinking that maybe her husband was trying to surprise her. Maybe he was planning on returning to his work schedule and showing her that he was willing to make time by taking her out the very next day. Instead she walked in, met with a lawyer of his that wasn't even his primary retainer, because this one was very expensive even for Sesshoumaru's taste. It was this idiot with his nice hair cut and shiny shoes that told her they were going to work on filing divorce today.

She didn't do anything wrong....did she?

She wanted to figure out why Sesshoumaru would do this to her, but her mind couldn't move. It was frozen in the moment wanting her to remove this weight from it so she could think of more nice things like getting Rin a study buddy and decorating the living room. She was on the brink of being alone again, and what about the children? Would she lose them?

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm in here," Kagome said in a low voice.

"Kagome," she could hear Sesshoumaru's soft voice.

"Leave me alone," she whispered as though if acknowledging his presence would make this all come true faster.

"Kagome please come out."

"Tell me this is a joke. If it's not a joke then leave me alone!"

"Kagome it's not a joke. Come out so we can discuss this."

"Go away Sesshoumaru!"

He let out a sigh before turning the small handle in such a forceful way that he could hear the lock snap. He quickly went in, got on his knees and embraced Kagome.

"Please just get away," Kagome cried into his shoulder her whole body and mind feeling numb.

"I'm not going away that easy," he spoke softly, his hands going through her hair.

"Of course you're not. That's why you got a lawyer, so you can tell me that I'm not good enough. Did you find another crazy woman on this street who wants what was forced on me?"

That angered him a lot. She honestly thought he would make the same mistake he made before? Didn't he prove to her that he was changed, that he would never put anything as petty as quick sex before her and their children again? What really broke the straw on the camel's back was how she said this was all forced upon her. Was that all they thought about their situation now? It was nothing more than a burden to her?

"Kagome," he tried to hide the anger in his voice, "I'm not an idiot. I would never make a mistake like this again. I love you, do you believe me?"

She didn't give a response.

"Kagome!" he growled.

"I believe you," she said slowly not wanting to believe the nightmares that had come out of her mouth and were processing through her mind.

Using his real hand he grabbed cupped her chin, "Look at me Kagome."

She refused at first, but eventually she had no choice as he bushed her bangs out of her eyes. Finally her mind registered that he seemed to be filled with as much remorse and confusion as she was.

"Kagome," he spoke softly, "my marriage to you is the only thing that has ever brought my life meaning, and I would never wish to break it if it was only my interests I was looking out for, but that's not the case. I'm doing it to protect you and the children Kagome. As long as you share my last name you are in danger right now."

"Sesshoumaru," she didn't understand, how we're they in danger.

"Kagome," he attempted to lift her up, "come on. Let's go sit down and discuss this. No love of mine is going to be discovered crumpled up on the floor like this."

"Why can't we just discuss this," she whispered holding on to him, "why in public, why with him? It's as though something bad is suppose to happen. You don't want me to make a scene."

"I've already told you Kagome," he nuzzled her cheek pulling her in close, "the home I've provided for you and my family I want to be a place of refuge, and I would never compromise that. For that I apologize that I've got to bring you out into this bleak world I told myself you were unfit for, and as for him we have to get this done as soon as possible. We should have sorted this out a month ago, but I couldn't stand the thought of doing it to you."

All she could give him was a faint nod as they departed the restroom. He quickly apologized to the cafe owner and promised he would pay to have the door fixed and then sat down ordering them a round of coffees. The whole time Kagome was lifeless being dragged around like rag doll.

"Are we ready to begin?" his lawyer asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded holding Kagome's hands, "I'll try my best to explain it to you. It's all very complicated."

"I don't care how hard or how simple it is," she spoke ignoring her coffee, "just tell me why. Why would you do this to me?"

He frowned holding her hand, "I and the company are in major trouble. I'm on the verge of losing everything."

She didn't even give a moment for that information to sink in, "Sesshoumaru I don't care! For better or for force. Even if our marriage wasn't founded on anything but Rin's happiness that's what we agreed upon. Look at what I came from before you found me? I don't care about your money and are kids aren't really that spoiled they can handle it."

"No Kagome," he said quietly though very proud that his lifestyle hadn't affected his purity....but it didn't matter. She was almost out of his grasp.

"I am doing whatever I can to protect your husband," the lawyer told Kagome, "but it's not looking good. There is a civil suite against him."

It was being explained to Kagome why Sesshoumaru was in trouble, and she was sure whatever he did was wrong. That was corporate world after all, but her love for him made her not care. She had always stayed as separated from that world as she could to not tarnish the perfect image of him that took her a while to create.

"The problem is Kagome," Sesshoumaru was acting as the filter between his laywer's words and her knowing it wasn't registering, "it was stupid, but every single bank account I have I attached your name too, because normally when someone like me dies they freeze all accounts and spend months analyzing it as though there is something hidden in my will. This way you and the kids would be taken care of."

"And? I don't care if I have money or not. I told you."

"Well it looks as though I'm going to get sued for every penny I have and more...meaning I'm most likely going to jail Kagome, and with all those accounts being yours as well you'd acquire a huge debt throwing you in prison as well. It's bad enough to think of you under such circumstances, but I won't have my children separated from their mother at that young of an age. If we file for divorce today and claim to the judge that you don't want to fight me for anything....including the children it will be fast and your name won't be brought up in court."

"I can't have my child-"

Sesshoumaru stopped her, "I would never do that to you. Even though divorced it's not as though you're getting kicked out of the house or anything. It's just to make this faster and they'll be handed right over to you once I'm jailed."

He quickly wiped away a tear that was going down her cheek forbidding anyone at the table to she drank some water that was brought to her. His eyes watched her intently hoping she understood. He loved her, but he had no choice. This was what was best for them.

"Okay," Kagome then said finally cracking a smile, "you're going to jail. I don't want to you to...but let's face it you probably did something to deserve it."

Sesshoumaru glared, "That's nice of you...."

"Please," the lawyer commented said, "I'm trying to defend your husband."

"And from what I know from TV rich socialites like you don't stay in for long," she noted thinking to herself, "everyone knows your company and who you are. Do a few TV interviews for a price do some time and you'll be out before missing another birthday, and maybe I can get a hold of you easier in jail than I could when you are in and out of meetings?"

Kagome really thought everything she seen on TV was real did she? He could just go on a few shows and be out of jail like that? Interviews were out of the question, he wasn't going to allow himself to be humiliated and exposed for millions to see. He would like to come out of this mess with a clean slate able to operate a business to give his family the wealth they deserved. Even if he would have to take a loan from Inuyasha, who he trusted a few million with before cutting him off from his father's trust fund and everything else to do with the company in order to keep things from getting complicated.

"Yes cause prison is such a wonderful place where I can be on the phone all," he said annoyed with it all, but decided to leave it at that so he could see one last smile upon Kagome's list. He wasn't done with the news....

"I mean when we get married we hated each other," Kagome smiled at him, "it's nothing but a piece of paper that combines two people's assets...who cares if we're divorced. As long as we love each other...I was thinking I had done something wrong and you were done with me."

"What could you ever do wrong?" Sesshoumaru spoke quietly in her ear playing with her hair a bit, getting in any form of touch he could before it was too late.

"I don't know. I thought I was calling you too much and getting on your last nerve."

"If it wasn't for me trying to hide this information from you I would have never ignored a call from you Kagome," he said holding her hand, "now Kagome....please tell me you trust me. Just one more time."

"Well I would never trust you with my paychecks or anything like that," Kagome joked annoying him again, "but I trust you with my life. I love you Sesshoumaru."

He pulled her close, "Good Kagome...cause there's something you should know. You have to marry someone else when I'm gone."

"What?" she yanked her hand away, "what do you mean? You said it was no big deal?"

Sesshoumaru sighed moving away from her before taking out a contract, "This? Do you recognize it?"

"No," she said even though it clearly had her signature on it right next to his.

"I got you to sign it before we were married with a lot of other paper work. Kagome before we decided to marry I was ready to lock you up for the rest of your life as well as the doctors and everyone else who actually allowed a 16-year-old to adopt my daughter and produce a fake birth certificate. Well I tried to call the investigation off, but by that point they were too far in and were ready to make a big of mess of everything, so instead of getting you out of my way I bribed a lot of people and signed this contract saying I would pay them all a few million every year as long as they kept it quiet. It's almost time to pay the bill, and if it's not payed they are going to put you away for the rest of your life and expose me for bribe keeping me locked up as well."

"Sesshoumaru," she said trying to process it.

"Sorry Kagome," he said coldly, "but my children are not going without their mother. Today we are getting divorced, and soon you will be married to someone who can afford to keep those sharks paid.

"Sesshoumaru you can't be serious."

"I am. The basketball player, Bankotsu, he is the one who offered to take you in."

__________________________________________

Interested in knowing about updates, or need someone to talk too?

My Contact Information:

Facebook: Search Tomika Hapner in Huntington Indiana

Twitter: TamashaToko

Yahoo Messanger: kagome08arrowoflove

E-mail:

Also add me to your Netflix friendlist


End file.
